


Disney Dream

by MorbidChibi



Category: Hazard and Somerset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidChibi/pseuds/MorbidChibi
Summary: Just a drabble about Ree and John taking Evie to Disney World.
Relationships: Emery Hazard / John-Henry Somerset
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Disney Dream

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Gregory Ashe.

There, with sparkles in her hair, and a pretty green and purple dress was Evie. She was dressed as her favorite princess from the Bibbity Bobbity Boutique, because you know Ree just had to go all. Extra glitter and all.

"If she wants to be a damn mermaid princess John, she can be a damn mermaid princess."

And John just laughs and smiles and watches the two most important people in his life. Ree, who is trying to make sure every detail of their daughters trip is perfect. And Evie, who is squealing and running around main street, heading toward the castle. A pink Mickey balloon tied to her wrist. "Daddy, daddy, Dee, Dee! Look! I'm princess Ariel!" Before she tries to sing like the redheaded princess.

John's heart is so full to the point where he isn't sure he can even breath. It's then Ree moves in, a quiet smile on his lips, and those scarecrow eyes shining like liquid gold with amusement. A large hand reaches down and slots their fingers together, giving John a firm squeeze.

"You know she is going to want to sleep in that." John points out.

Ree's smile grows as he leans in to kiss John's cheek. "Let her. It is a vacation after all."


End file.
